un semi-demonio en un mundo de dioses
by luchorest
Summary: vergil despues de haber pasado un infierno parara en un mundo de heroes donde vivira una aventura epica


p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"PROLOGO/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ok esta es mi primera historia trata de como span style="text-decoration: underline;"vergil/span cae en el mundo de danmachi espero les guste ACLARACION:el personaje de vergil va a tener un pasado oscuro y ademas va tener cambios en su personalidad /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"todo empieza un día en una mansión rodeada por un bosque extenso 2 niños de aproximadamente 7 años se encontraban jugando ambos eran gemelos peliblancos de ojos claros en que se les diferenciaba que uno tenia el pelo para atras como un erizo y tenia una vestimenta azul y el otro tenia el pelo para abajo y vestia de rojo ambos estaban jugando con unas espadas de madera hasta que se oye una voz de la cocina/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-niños vengan a cenar-dice una voz femenina/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-ya vamos mama-dicen los gemelos al unisono dejando sus espadas y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina ambos se sientan en la mesa y viene la madre con la cena era una mujer muy bella con el pelo largo dorado como el sol vestia una camisa roja con unos pantalones y zapatos negros/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-mama donde esta papa-dijo el mayor de ellos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-tranquilo vergil papa volvera mas tarde esta trabajando-dice sonriendo mientras le servia a los niños/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-otra vez-dice el menor de los gemelos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-tranquilo dante sabes que papa debe trabajar volvera en un rato-dice sonriendo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-esta bien-dice el menor sonriendo /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-ahora comamos-dice la mujer mientras se sienta a comer /p  
p style="text-align: left;"la comida fue tranquila charlando los 3 de su dia cuando terminaron la madre se puso a lavar los platos mientras negaba con media sonrisa en la cara ya que los niños la habian convencido de dejarlos jugar un rato mas ya era un poco mas tarde hasta que se oyo que alguien habia roto la puerta/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡sparda donde estas maldito bastardo!-dice una voz masculina ronca y muy grave/p  
p style="text-align: left;"la madre alertada por el shock y el temor esconde a los 2 niños pero no los pudo esconder juntos asi que los separo justo cuando llegaron un monton de soldados y aparecia una sombra misteriosa/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡donde esta el traidor de sparda!-dice la voz amenazante/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no lo se-dice la mujer con miedo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-mentirosa...si no quieres hablar te vamos a hacer a hablar-empezaron torturar a la mujer hasta que se oyo un golpe de un mueble...resulta ser que ambos gemelos habian visto todo estaban separados pero podian ver entonces fue cuando el menor se le cayeron un par de cosas provocando ruido un soldado hable el mueble tomando al menor y tirandolo frente al hombre/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡no por favor a el no!-grita la madre con toda su fuerza!-¡haganme lo que quieran pero no le hagan daño!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡no me hagan daño por favor,ya no lastimen a mi mama!-grita el niño llorando/p  
p style="text-align: left;"el hombre toma una espada y se la clava justo en el corazon al niño matandolo-¡NOOOOOOO!-grita la madre llorando mientras lo guardias la sostenian/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-mama-dice el niño antes de caer al piso sin vida/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-ahora sigues tu -mira a una habitacion llena de armas en donde estaba el niño mayor petrificado,temblando y llorando por lo que veia un soldado va abre la puerta y intenta tomar al niño pero este retrocede y se topa con una espada enfundada era una katana con funda negra el mango era blanco con toques de diamantes negros y oro en algunas partes el niño toma la espada la desenfunda rapidamente y apunta hacia el guardia-¡alejate!-grita el niño pero unos guardas mas entran y encierran al niño contra la pared el niño espera un milagro y en eso se escucha.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"-!cariño! ya llegue...-diria una voz proveniente de un hombre con un monoculo vestido de purpura y una espada en la espalda esta era force edge y veria toda la escena al frente suyo al niño muerto y a su mujer sangrando y a punto de morir-¡mundus!-tomaria su espada y usaria su devil trigger para atacar a los soldados y a mundus/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-ahh justo a tiempo traidor-diria mundus mientras le clava la espada a la mujer-sparda-diria la mujer antes de morir/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡NOOOOOOO!-diria el hombre y veria a su hijo mayor todavia vivo ira por el matando a todos los guardias facilmente-¡huye vergil!-diria en tono doble su hijo con miedo se iria corriendo hacia el bosque mientras que sparda enfrenta a mundus (batalla que dejo a su imaginacion)la cual seria epica todos los guardias estarian muertos y sparda se sacrificaria para sellar a mundus y el mundo demoniaco /p  
p style="text-align: left;"mientras el niño corria muy rapido era seguido por unos guardias enviados por mundus el niño(todavia con yamato y la funda)mientras corria vio un portal y para escapar decidio meterse en el cayendo en el cerca de un arroyo cerca de el niño cuando cayo vio a un hombre pasar por ahi el cual vio tirado al niño decidio ayudarlo cuando lo vio inconciente decidio llevarlo a su cabaña /p  
p style="text-align: left;"cuando llego vio a un niño de aproximadamente 8 años de pelo blanco con ojos rojos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-abuelo ya llegaste quien es el niño que cargas-pregunto curioso el niño/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-no lo se lo encontre en el arroyo mientras caminaba- pone en una cama al niño mientras lo tapa mientras esperara a que se despertara/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-esta bien-dice el niño/p  
p style="text-align: left;"3 horas despues el niño despierta agitado respirando rapida y pesadamente mientras veia a su alrededor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-al fin despiertas-dice el hombre/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-donde estoy-dice el niño asustado/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-tranquilo no te hare daño pero dime que te paso-dice el hombre preocupado por la mirada del niño estaba ensombrecida sin nada de luz /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-m-mataron a mi familia-diria el niño llorando/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-lo siento-diria el hombre-no tienes a donde quedarte -el niño negaria- quieres quedarte conmigo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-enserio-diria el niño neutral/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-si-diria el hombre con una sonrisa hasta que se escucha una puerta abrirse y cerrarse/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-llegaste justo dime niño cual es tu nombre-diria el hombre curioso/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-vergil-diria friamente/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-bueno vergil saluda a tu nuevo hermano-dice el hombre/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-mucho gusto soy vergil- dice el oji azul/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-mucho gusto soy bell cranel-dice el oji rojo /p  
p style="text-align: left;" strongFIN/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER EPISODIO Y PROLOGO DE MI TEORIA 3 REVIEWS PARA 1 CAP/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
